The present invention relates generally to automotive visor attachment devices and more particularly to clip devices which are releasably attachable to a visor of a vehicle.
Various devices have been used for containing or holding items proximate to a vehicle visor located at passenger or driver sides of the interior of the vehicle. For instance certain pouch like devices may be employed for containing keys, sunglasses, miscellaneous papers and the like. However, many of such pouch or wallet-like devices are complex and are often positioned on the reverse side of the visor adjacent to and abutting against the interior hood of the vehicle rendering it difficult to see and remove the items contained therein. Various clip and strap-like devices have also been used for holding items against automotive sun visors. Unfortunately, many of these devices also tend to be complex and moreover, are made of colored opaque materials which prevent viewing of the items (such as photographs, maps, written directions, notes, etc.) held underneath. Additionally, certain clip type devices have non-linear seducement members with one or more bent projections further limiting visibility of secured materials. Thus, there is a need in the art for an easy to use, inexpensive visor attachment device which permits visibility of the items held against the visor of a vehicle.
The above problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved in the art by implementing a retainment clip having a transparent body which enables items to be completely visible when being held by the clip against a vehicle visor.
A seducement clip is provided for releasable attachment to a visor of a vehicle. The seducement clip has a pivotally moveable arm, a base member having at least a portion of the base member being formed of a transparent material for viewing of items through the transparent portion of the base member and a spring biased support apparatus for holding a portion of the pivotally movable arm at a distance from the base member. The spring biased support apparatus enables resilient pivotal movement of the pivotally movable arm.